


PLAYTHING

by sbyte



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 03:43:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sbyte/pseuds/sbyte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glorfindel thinks of Erestor as beautiful, but naïve…a pretty little plaything.  Erestor is aware of Glorfindel’s attitude, and decides to play just a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	PLAYTHING

When the door slammed, Glorfindel knew Erestor had arrived.

“What on Arda is this?”

Glorfindel smiled innocently. “Why it is the monthly budget request.”

“Are you out of your elven mind?”

Glorfindel’s smile remained innocent. He even batted his eyelashes. “Is there a problem?”

Erestor looked to the sky as if to gain divine guidance. “He wants to know if there is a problem.” He looked back to the blonde who, even for his sweet smile, was nothing resembling innocent. “The whole thing is a problem. These figures don’t tie in to anything. They don’t even resemble the budget forecast, which by the way, you drafted as well.”

Eyelashes batted again. “Oh silly me, did I send you the wrong figures? Maybe you should show me where things are off.”

Shoving the papers across the desk, Erestor countered, “Take your pick. They are almost all off, and this is due on Elrond’s desk by the end of the day tomorrow.”

Trying for a professional demeanor, Glorfindel replied, “I can’t read upside down. If you will point out the erroneous figures, the corrections will be made much more quickly.”

With a great sigh, Erestor came around the desk and leaned down pointing out errors, and explaining the needed corrections. Glorfindel would have paid much more attention if the document had been legitimate, but he had taken that to Elrond yesterday. Over a glass of wine the two had agreed on the figures, leaving today pretty much free to irritate Erestor, while at the same time appreciating his finer…assets.

“Have you heard a word I’ve said?” Erestor was looking at Glorfindel suspiciously.

“Of course I have. The property records don’t match the actual inventory, so the justification for additional weapons is not defensible.”

Erestor was still suspicious, but Glorfindel had answered the question. “Do you know the reason for the count to be off?”

Ah, here we go. “Perhaps the inventory figures are off. We should do a recount of at least some of the items and see if our count meshes with the one reported. If we work together, it won’t take long at all. The small armory just away from the training grounds should do. No one ever enters it unless I ask for something, so it shouldn’t be in use right now.”

Erestor had to admit that Glorfindel’s logic made sense, as far as it went. It also fit quite nicely with his plans for the afternoon.

“Very well, we will do that recount, but it would be best if you brought along the armory key. I would prefer that the door be locked to ensure privacy. I hate interruptions when doing this sort of thing.”

Glorfindel leaned down and fished through a drawer while getting his smile under control. This was going much more smoothly than he had anticipated. “Here it is, right here. If you are ready, we can get started.”

Erestor looked at him with a smile that was pure seduction. “No time like the present.”

Glorfindel raised an eyebrow at that, and wondered at the expression on Erestor’s face. Almost at once, he dismissed the idea that Erestor was instigating more than an inventory. Seduction just wasn’t something that the advisor would be able to carry off. That smile had gone straight to his groin, but Erestor was completely oblivious.

The armory was one of the smaller buildings, and seldom used. It was set aside from the Last Homely House, slightly away from the training grounds. A small wall sconce provided the only lighting, but there were a couple of chairs and a table. Considering its purpose, the room was surprisingly comfortable. The lock worked well too, much to Glorfindel’s delight. There would be no interruptions.

Glorfindel set about lighting the candles on the sconce. When he turned around Erestor had removed his robe, and was wearing only his leggings. Glorfindel’s eyes widened and his mouth fell open. This was the first time he had seen Erestor in anything less than his robes of office. He was really a fine looking elf.

“Oh get a grip. It is too hot in here for robes.” Erestor was looking around the room as if he weren’t aware of the lust that was ravaging Glorfindel’s mind.

“Yes, it is definitely hot.” Glorfindel cleared his throat and shook his head. He needed to stay focused.

“So, where shall we start? How about beginning with these swords?” Erestor lifted a sword, looking at it with interest.

“Yes, the swords. We can start with them.” Glorfindel knew very well how many swords were in the room, but Erestor did not need to know that.

“I will start on this wall, and you can do that one.” Erestor had already begun.

Glorfindel’s eyes roved admiringly over Erestor’s body, until he stopped with his count, turned and asked, “What?”

“Oh, nothing, I just became a bit sidetracked.” Glorfindel turned, and pretended to count.

“What a long sword! Glorfindel, is your sword as large as this one?” Erestor smiled and held the sword up looking at its length.

Glorfindel almost choked. “Ummm, I think that one might be a tad bit larger.”

Erestor lifted an eyebrow and grinned. “It fits the hand rather well. This sheath seems to be just the right size for it. Ah yes, a nice fit indeed.” Erestor sheathed the sword in one fluid movement.

“How much do you know about weaponry Erestor?”

“Oh well, I do have some knowledge. I have a great big sword all my own. Elrond and I often enjoy a bit of sword play. But you are the expert. I simply enjoy the work out.”

“Perhaps you will show me your sword some day? I would love to cross blades with you,” replied Glorfindel even as he was thinking, /a great big sword…how cute. /

“The arrangement with Elrond is really all that I am interested in. Besides, you have tested the skills of half the elves in Imladris. Where would you *possibly* find the time?”

“For you, I would make the time.” Glorfindel turned around and chuckled. /We are sooo not talking about the same thing, dear councilor. /

“So Glorfindel, your sword isn’t as long as this one?” Erestor looked up and down the length of the sword in his hand. “Don’t you think that the larger swords are more effective? They deliver more impact, and the longer reach would certainly provide for a better thrust.” To illustrate his point, Erestor lowered the sword and made a thrusting motion.

Glorfindel smiled. “Umm Hmm.”

Erestor just kept on going, seeming not to notice the warrior’s tightening leggings.

“Glorfindel which do you prefer, deep and powerful thrusts, or quick and shallow?”

Glorfindel’s jaw dropped, and when he found his voice, it was raspy. “I have to choose?”

Erestor sighed. “Well of course. I mean you *are* the Captain of the Guard. One would think that you had *some* expertise in sword play. What technique do you use? Is your sword made for deep thrusting, or taking quick and shallow bites?”

Giving a weak smile, Glorfindel replied, “My sword is a medium build. It is made for quick strikes; shallower than the larger swords yet deep enough to get the job done.”

“Perhaps much depends on the wielder of the blade. The thrust of a larger sword such as my own would penetrate much more deeply, so it seems logical that it would have a greater effect on the recipient.”

The warrior cleared his throat and adjusted his stance. “It really is getting hotter in here. I do see what you are saying. Strong thrusts have their place, but most elves are more comfortable with a lighter blade. The lighter blades are made for quick strikes, rather than raw power.”

“I am finished with this row, but there is something here that doesn’t fit. It has a large head with studs that run the length of the shaft, all the way to the base. You see? What is it?” Erestor held up the weapon, dangling it by its handle.

Glorfindel whirled around, and sighed. It was a real weapon. Humph. “It is a human weapon called a mace. The humans that were here a few years ago left it. No one uses it, but it does look good in your hand. Perhaps human weapons suit you.”

“It is a bit wide in my hand actually. I have only held a few human weapons, but most did seem to have a rather large girth. I will start on the arrows while you finish.”

Glorfindel returned to pretending to count swords, while hiding a growing pain in his nether regions.

Only a few moments had passed before Erestor innocently asked, “Glorfindel look at this. The arrows with silver fletches have longer shafts. What is the difference between these and the others?”

The blonde glanced over his shoulder before answering, “They are of a special material that lessens friction and air displacement, thus providing greater speed, and deeper penetration. Few in Imladris are given the opportunity to use them; however it is not rare to find them in Mirkwood.”

“Ah, so fast and deep are the traits most sought after in arrows.”

“Yes.” Glorfindel smirked. /Valar you are clueless; clueless but beautiful. That isn’t such a bad combination. /

“What about the golden fletched arrows. There are only ten.”

“Those are really just for looks at this point. They are too old to be of value as weapons.”

“Silver fletches and long shafts … fast and deep. Little golden arrows … pretty but useless … got it. The remaining arrows are of the normal make, nothing special. So do you use the arrows with silver fletching?”

“No. I leave them for better marksmen than myself.”

“Yes accuracy does count for quite a lot. The deeper penetration is nothing if one does not hit the mark. So, do you have a problem with accuracy when you shoot?”

“Not really. There are just guards who are more gifted than I. Legolas is a good example of an archer who would use such arrows.”

Erestor smiled as he replied, “Yes, I have heard that he is *quite* gifted. Are you all right Glorfindel?”

“Yes why?”

“It doesn’t look like you are making much progress over there.”

“Oh, things are progressing all right.”

“Good. If there is *anything* I can do to help, just let me know,” replied Erestor before going back to counting arrows.

/Actually there *is* something that you could do, my beautiful advisor. / Glorfindel desperately wanted some assistance in caring for his burgeoning erection.

“Oh Glorfindel…what is in this chest?”

Glancing to the side, he replied, “Supplies for cleaning weapons.”

Erestor raised the lid and looked inside. “What are these cloths used for?”

“They are used to clean sword blades. Don’t you polish your sword councilor?”

“Mine is polished by someone other than myself. I find the results to be much more…satisfying. I do grasp the mechanics though. I would rub the cloth up and down the length. Would I oil the steel before hand?”

“Yes. There should be oil in the trunk.” Glorfindel smiled as he mused, /a private room, a stockpile of oil and councilor Erestor’s body; how perfect is that? /

“Ah yes, here is the oil. It is a rather large bottle. Let me try this out.” Erestor drizzled oil down the length of one of the long swords, while Glorfindel looked on, mesmerized. “OK, this seems simple enough. I rub up and down, working the oil over the length, coating it well. For maximum effect, I would use vigorous strokes. When it has been well oiled, it goes in a sheath like this, right?”

The blonde then lapsed into a coughing fit.

“Oh my, are you well? You do look slightly flushed.”

“Fine. Never better.” Glorfindel choked on the words. He really needed some relief. He was definitely in pain.

“I don’t think that I believe you.”

“Really Erestor, it is nothing.”

“No, something is most definitely up. Perhaps Elrond’s healing touch would bring some relief.”

“Valar no!”

“Whatever is the problem? He would be more than glad to take a look.”

“No. I don’t need his services. I am positive. This will pass. It has happened before…many times.”

“Oh Glorfindel, this could be serious. Are you in pain? Where does it hurt?”

The blonde bit his lip hard. “Really, this will go away.”

“Well, if you are sure. You know my count does not even vaguely match the one on this page. I wonder why?”

“No idea.”

“Perhaps someone’s mind was on other things than the count.”

“That is a possibility.”

/Was I imagining things, or did Erestor just lick his lips? Nah…must have been my imagination. /

In a sultry voice, Erestor interrupted Glorfindel’s musings. “This isn’t going to be resolved with one afternoon’s work in an obscure armory. Before returning to my office though, I just *have* to have something to eat. I am famished. A cream pastry sounds particularly delicious. I just love to feel the thick cream explode into my mouth.” Erestor turned his infamously sinful smile on the blonde and purred, “Are you going to come?”

“Aaaargh!” All Glorfindel’s carefully laid plans for an afternoon of Erestor watching had come to naught, for come he did.

The smile turned to a smirk. “It looks like you are way ahead of me. Well then, I will just leave you with your cleaning supplies. By the way, your budget approval will arrive on your desk this afternoon, but don’t ever try going over my head again. If you ever again try to use Elrond to circumvent cost analysis and review; your sword will become as those little golden arrows, ornamental but totally useless. That is a not a threat. It is a promise. Now I really do have to go. Elrond is going to give a demonstration on the proper application of thrust, speed and accuracy, and I can’t have him starting without me.”

Glorfindel looked like a fish. His mouth opened and closed, but no words issued forth. He had just been played! The Balrog Slayer of Gondolin and Captain of the Guard of Imladris had been laid low by a cute advisor in tight leggings.

As Erestor left, he chuckled to himself. Elrond could come up with some of *the* most wickedly entertaining ideas!


End file.
